Impact absorbing protective pads, used to protect humans and animals from absorbing forces, are generally known. Such pads may include cotton padding, foam padding, air bladders, composite foam cores and pads incorporating air management systems. In particular, the present inventor's own U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,486,901 and 4,513,449 and the references cited therein disclose a variety of types and styles of protective pads.
A key function of human or animal impact absorbing pads, as taught in the art, is to absorb and disperse the force of individual impacts. Absorbing and dispersing the forces minimizes the amount of force to be absorbed by the underlying body and extends the area of the body over which the force may be absorbed.
Notwithstanding the acknowledged improvements taught and disclosed in the above references, including in particular air management systems, statistics are now showing that athletes in contact sports are subject to above their normal or expected level of arthritic complaints. Complaints from these athletes appear to occur at earlier ages than in the general population and, significantly, apparently relate to areas of the body that have repeatedly absorbed impact. These areas of the body may never have absorbed any single injury-causing blow.
The present invention is directed toward ameliorating at least in part, the above situation. One intent of the invention is to further reduce and disperse the amount of forces that might be repeatedly absorbed by prominent bones under pads.
The invention has further advantages. It provides a better fitting, and more comfortable body pad, capable of conforming more exactly to the desired contours of the body. It provides a pad covering that enhances the structural integrity of the foam core. It exhibits what is referred to as "good hand" in the trade.